The invention relates to the use of a specific detergent component in detergent compositions for improvement of the dispensing of the product or components thereof.
In the past decades research efforts have been directed towards the development of detergents which have an improved cleaning performance. Furthermore, the focus has been on developing high density detergent products.
It has recently been found that one of the main complaints of the users of detergent is that the products do not always dispense or dissolve satisfactorily. This results in residues of the product in the dispensing drawer, in the washing machine and also on the fabrics after the wash, for example in the form of a gel or in the form of powdered residues. This can be in particular a problem with high density products, under cold water washing conditions or when limited amounts of water are used in the washing process, for example in the initial phase of the washing process when small amounts of water are contacted with the product in the dispensing drawer or in the interior of the washing machine.
The inventors have found that various detergent ingredients can cause these problems. They have found that in particular certain surfactants can form gels upon initial contact with water. The inventors have also found that dense granules comprising high levels of surfactants, dense granules comprising high levels of alumnosilicates and granules comprising high levels of water can cause gelling and dissolution problems. For example, agglomerates of crystalline layered silicate comprising high levels of water are disclosed in WO92/07932 (Procter and Gamble), which however describes aluminosilicates to be more preferred builder ingredients than crystalline layered silicates. EP425804 discloses particles comprising high levels of aluminosilicate, surfactant and crystalline layered silicates. These agglomerates known in the art are often exactly those ingredients which are found to cause dispensing problems in detergents.
The formation of these gels does not only limit the delivery of the gelling ingredients to the wash but also of other detergent ingredients trapped in the gel. This results in an ineffective delivery of the detergent composition as a whole or of part thereof and thus a reduced cleaning performance. Also, another problem associated with those certain ingredients which have a tendency to gel is that they may have a tendency to cake, resulting in a reduced flowability of the product. Furthermore, the resulting residues in the washing machine and possibly even on the fabrics are undesirable, because they result in a dirty appearance of the washing machines and clothes and even damage to the fabrics.
Another problem associated with detergent products is that certain ingredients are not water-soluble and have a tendency to deposit on fabrics or in the washing machine, forming undesirable residues.
The inventors have now found that when the surfactants are intimately mixed with a specific amount of crystalline layered silicate builder material, preferably by agglomeration, prior to addition to the detergent formulation, these problems are ameliorated. It has been found that the levels of crystalline layered silicate and surfactant which are intimately mixed are essential for ameliorating these problems, for example intimate mixtures comprising more than about 60% surfactant do not dispense satisfactory.
It has been found that the use of the intimately mixed anionic surfactant and crystalline layered silicate, in particular agglomerates thereof, in solid detergent compositions improves the dispensing of the detergent compositions, or improves the dissolution of the detergent compositions or reduces the gelling of the detergent compositions upon contact with water.
The invention provides a method for improving the dispensing of a detergent composition or component thereof, comprising a surfactant and other detergent components, by providing a detergent composition comprising an intimate mixture of the surfactant component and a crystalline layered silicate.
The invention also relates to the use of the intimate mixture obtainable by intimately mixing a surfactant and a crystallise layered silicate in a detergent composition, comprising a surfactant and other detergent components, for improving the dispensing of the detergent component.
The intimate mixture preferably comprises less than 10% or even less than 5% or even less than 3% by weight of free moisture.
The surfactant preferably comprises an anionic surfactant, in particular a sulphonate surfactant.
The detergent composition is preferably a solid dish washing detergent composition or laundry detergent composition.
In the use or method of the present invention, by providing the surfactant or part thereof intimately mixed with a crystalline layered silicate, an improvement of the dispensing of a detergent composition is achieved. Hereby is meant that the dispensing of the detergent composition or component thereof in the wash water, including from a dispensing drawer of a washing machine or a dispensing device, is improved compared to detergent compositions which comprise the anionic surfactant not intimately mixed with a crystalline layered silicate.
The improvement in the dispensing may also include an improvement of the dissolution of a detergent composition or component thereof in the washing water, including the washing water in the dispensing drawer and the washing water in the interior of the washing machine, compared to detergent compositions which comprise the anionic surfactant not intimately mixed with an crystalline layered silicate.
The improvement of the dispensing of the detergent composition or component thereof may also include a reduction of deposition of residues of the detergent composition or components thereof on fabrics in the wash or on the washing machine, compared to detergent compositions which comprise the anionic surfactant not intimately mixed with an crystalline layered silicate.
The improvement of the dispensing of the detergent composition or component thereof may also include a reduction of the gelling of the detergent composition or component upon contact with water, in particularly at the beginning of the washing process, in particular the initial contact with water of the detergent composition in a dispensing drawer of a washing machine or in the interior of the washing machine, compositions which comprise the anionic surfactant not intimately mixed with an crystalline layered silicate.
The Intimate Mixture
When used herein, xe2x80x98intimate mixturexe2x80x99 means for the purpose of the invention that components of the mixture are substantially homogeneously distributed in the mixture, preferably being in the form of a particle. Intimately mixing or mixed should be interpreted accordingly.
The intimate mixture can be obtained by any process involving the mixing of the components, which can be part of a tableting process, extrusion process and granulation, including spray-drying and agglomeration processes. The intimately mixing step is preferably done by agglomerating the surfactant and the crystalline layered silicate. This may be done by any conventional agglomeration process.
The intimate mixture preferably comprises the crystalline layered silicate material at a level of from 90% to 35%, more preferably from 80% to 40%, or even from 70% to 45% or even 50% by weight of the mixture.
Preferably, the weight ratio of the crystalline layered silicate to the surfactant in the intimate mixture is from 4:5 to 7:3, more preferably from 1:1 to 2:1, most preferably from 5:4 to 3:2.
Preferably, the intimate mixture comprises the surfactant at a level of from 10% to 55% or more preferably from 20% to 55%, or even 30% to 45% by weight of the mixture.
Preferably, the intimate mixture, in particular the agglomerated particle, comprises less than 10% or even less than 5% or most preferably less than 3% by weight of the intimate mixture of free moisture. The free moisture content as used herein, can be determined by placing 5 grams of the intimate mixture in a petri dish and placing this petri dish in a convection oven at 50xc2x0 C. for 2 hours, and subsequently measuring the weight loss, due to water evaporation.
The intimate mixture may also comprise additional ingredients, for example in amounts of from 0% to 25%, generally up to 20% or even 15% by weight of the intimate mixture. The precise nature of these additional ingredients, and levels of incorporation thereof will depend on the application of the component or compositions and the physical form of the components and the compositions.
The intimate mixture preferably comprises less than 15% or even less than 10% or even 5% or even 0% by weight of the mixture of aluminosilicates. If the intimate mixture is in the form of an agglomerate, any aluminosilictaes present is preferably 5 in the form of dusted unto the agglomerate.
It may be preferred that the intimate mixture preferably comprises less than 15%, or even less than 10% or even less than 5% or even 0% of nonionic surfactants.
It may be preferred that the intimate mixture comprises polymeric binder material. Hereby, it is preferred to use as little binder material as possible. It may be preferred that the intimate mixture comprises less than 25%, preferably less than 10%, more preferably less than 5% by weight, most preferably 0% by weight of ethylene oxide polymers.
The intimate mixture herein is mixed with the other components of the detergent composition. The intimate mixture may thus be present in the form of a separate particle, or the intimate mixture may be agglomerated with other ingredients or may be sprayed or dusted with other ingredients.
When in the form of a separate particle, the particle preferably has a weight average particle size by weight similar to the weight average particle size of the other components of the detergent composition. The particle preferably has a weight average particle size of from 150 microns to 1500 microns, or more preferably 80% by weight of the particles has a particle size of more than 300 microns (80% by weight on Tyler sieve mesh 48) and less than 10% by weight of the particles has a particle size of more than 1180 microns or even 710 microns (on Tyler mesh sieve 24).
Preferably, the density of intimate mixture, when present in a separate particle, is from 380 g/litre to 1500 gr/litre, or more preferably from 500 g/litre to 1200 g/litre, more preferably from 550 g/litre to 900 g/litre.
Surfactant
The compositions of the invention contain one or more surfactants, whereof at least a part is intimately mixed with the crystalline layered silicate material. The surfactant may comprise any surfactant known in the art, selected from anionic, nonionic, cationic, ampholytic, amphoteric and zwitterionic surfactants and mixtures thereof. It should be understood that for the purpose of the invention the detergent composition may comprise surfactant which is not present in the intimate mixture with the crystalline layered silicate, but present in the other detergent components.
Preferably at least 50% by weight of the surfactant in the intimate is an anionic surfactant, preferably an anionic sulphonate surfactant, preferably an alkyl sulphonate surfactant, as described herein. More preferably, the anionic surfactant is from 50% to 100% or even from 60% to 100% or even from 75% to 100% by weight of the surfactant in the intimate mixture.
It may be preferred that the intimate mixture comprises as surfactant, only anionic surfactant or even only anionic sulphonate surfactant.
It may be preferred that when nonionic surfactants are present, the level thereof is up to 15% by weight of the mixture, or even less than 10% or even 5% by weight, or it may be preferred that no nonionic surfactant is present.
Anionic Surfactant
The compositions and the intimate mixtures in accord with the present invention preferably comprise an anionic surfactant. Essentially any anionic surfactants useful for detersive purposes can be comprised in the detergent composition. These can include salts (including, for example, sodium, potassium, ammonium, and substituted ammonium salts such as mono-, di- and triethanolamine salts) of the anionic sulfate, sulfonate, carboxylate and sarcosinate surfactants. Anionic sulfate and sulfonate surfactants are preferred.
Highly preferred are surfactants systems comprising a sulfonate, preferably a linear or branched alkyl benzene sulfonate, as described herein, preferably combined with a cationic surfactants as described herein.
Other anionic surfactants include the isethionates such as the acyl isethionates, N-acyl taurates, fatty acid amides of methyl tauride, alkyl succinates and sulfosuccinates, monoesters of sulfosuccinate (especially saturated and unsaturated C12-C18 monoesters) diesters of sulfosuccinate (especially saturated and unsaturated C6-C14 diesters), N-acyl sarcosinates. Resin acids and hydrogenated resin acids are also suitable, such as rosin, hydrogenated rosin, and resin acids and hydrogenated resin acids present in or derived from tallow oil.
Anionic Sulphonate Surfactant
Highly preferred herein, in particular in the intimate mixture with the crystalline layered silicate, are anionic sulphonate surfactants. Particularly suitable for use herein include the salts of C5-C20 linear or branched alkylbenzene sulphonates, but also may be used alkyl ester sulphonates, C6-C22 primary or secondary alkane sulphonates, C6-C24 olefin sulphonates, sulphonated polycarboxylic acids, alkyl glycerol sulphonates, fatty acyl glycerol sulphonates, fatty oleyl glycerol sulphonates, and any mixtures thereof. Most preferred are C9-C,4 linear alkyl benzene sulphonates.
Anionic Sulfate Surfactant
Anionic sulfate surfactants suitable for use herein include the linear and branched primary and secondary-alkyl sulfates, alkyl ethoxysulfates, fatty oleoyl glycerol sulfates, alkyl phenol ethylene oxide ether sulfates, the C5-C17 acyl-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C4 alkyl) and xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C1-C2 hydroxyalkyl) glucamine sulfates, and sulfates of alkylpolysaccharides such as the sulfates of alkylpolyglucoside (the nonionic nonsulfated compounds being described herein).
Alkyl sulfate surfactants are preferably selected from the linear and branched primary C10-C18 alkyl sulfates, more preferably the C11-C15 branched chain alkyl sulfates and the C12-C14 linear chain alkyl sulfates.
Alkyl ethoxysulfate surfactants are preferably selected from the group consisting of the C10-C18 alkyl sulfates which have been ethoxylated with from 0.5 to 20 moles of ethylene oxide per molecule. More preferably, the alkyl ethoxysulfate surfactant is a C11-C18, most preferably C11-C15 alkyl sulfate which has been ethoxylated with from 0.5 to 7, preferably from 1 to 5, moles of ethylene oxide per molecule.
A particularly preferred aspect of the invention employs mixtures of the preferred alkyl sulfate and/or sulfonate and alkyl ethoxysulfate surfactants. Such mixtures have been disclosed in PCT Patent Application No. WO 93/18124.
Anionic Carboxylate Surfactant
Suitable anionic carboxylate surfactants include the alkyl ethoxy carboxylates, the alkyl polyethoxy polycarboxylate surfactants and the soaps (xe2x80x98alkyl carboxylsxe2x80x99), especially certain secondary soaps as described herein.
Suitable alkyl ethoxy carboxylates include those with the formula RO(CH2CH2O)xCH2C00xe2x88x92M+ wherein R is a C6 to C18 alkyl group, x ranges from 0 to 10, and the ethoxylate distribution is such that, on a weight basis, the amount of material where x is 0 is less than 20% and M is a cation. Suitable alkyl polyethoxy polycarboxylate surfactants include those having the formula ROxe2x80x94(CHR1xe2x80x94CHR2xe2x80x94O)xe2x80x94R3 wherein R is a C6 to C18 alkyl group, x is from 1 to 25, R1 and R2 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl acid radical, succinic acid radical, hydroxysuccinic acid radical, and mixtures thereof, and R3 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted hydrocarbon having between 1 and 8 carbon atoms, and mixtures thereof.
Suitable soap surfactants include the secondary soap surfactants which contain a carboxyl unit connected to a secondary carbon. Preferred secondary soap surfactants for use herein are water-soluble members selected from the group consisting of the water-soluble salts of 2-methyl-1-undecanoic acid, 2-ethyl-1-decanoic acid, 2-propyl-1-nonanoic acid, 2-butyl-1-octanoic acid and 2-pentyl-1-heptanoic acid. Certain soaps may also be included as suds suppressors.
Alkali Metal Sarcosinate Surfactant
Other suitable anionic surfactants are the alkali metal sarcosinates of formula Rxe2x80x94CON(R1)CH2COOM, wherein R is a C5-C17 linear or branched alkyl or alkenyl group, R1 is a C1-C4 alkyl group and M is an alkali metal ion. Preferred examples are the myristyl and oleoyl methyl sarcosinates in the form of their sodium salts.
Mid-chain Branched Anionic Surfactants
Highly preferred herein, in particular for providing an improved surfactant performance, are alkyl chain, mid-chain branched surfactant compounds of the above formula wherein the Ab moiety is a branched primary alkyl moiety having the formula: 
wherein the total number of carbon atoms in the branched primary alkyl moiety of this formula (including the R, R1, and R2 branching) is from 13 to 19; R, R1, and R2 are each independently selected from hydrogen and C1-C3 alkyl (preferably methyl), provided R, R1, and R2 are not all hydrogen and, when z is 0, at least R or R1 is not hydrogen; w is an integer from 0 to 13; x is an integer from 0 to 13; y is an integer from 0 to 13; z is an integer from 0 to 13; and w+x+y+z is from 7 to 13.
In general, for the mid-chain branched surfactant compounds of the surfactant system, certain points of branching (e.g., the location along the chain of the R, R1, and/or R2 moieties in the above formula) are preferred over other points of branching along the backbone of the surfactant. The formula below illustrates the mid-chain branching range (i.e., where points of branching occur), preferred mid-chain branching range, and more preferred mid-chain branching range for mono-methyl branched alkyl Ab moieties useful according to the present invention. 
It should be noted that for the mono-methyl substituted surfactants these ranges exclude the two terminal carbon atoms of the chain and the carbon atom immediately adjacent to the xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94B group.
The formula below illustrates the mid-chain branching range, preferred mid-chain branching range, and more preferred mid-chain branching range for di-methyl substituted alkyl Ab moieties useful according to the present invention. 
Preferred are surfactant compounds wherein in the above formula the Ab moiety does not have any quaternary substituted carbon atoms (i.e., 4 carbon atoms directly attached to one carbon atom).
The most preferred mid-chain branched surfactants compounds for use in the detergent compositions herein are mid-chain branched primary alkyl sulfonate and, even more preferably, sulfate surfactants. It should be understood that for the purpose of the invention, it may be preferred that the surfactant system comprises a mixture of two or more mid-chain branched primary alkyl sulfate or sulphonate surfactants.
Preferred mid-chain branched primary alkyl-sulfate surfactants are of the formula 
These surfactants have a linear primary alkyl sulfate chain backbone (i.e., the longest linear carbon chain which includes the sulfated carbon atom) which preferably comprises from 12 to 19 carbon atoms and their branched primary alkyl moieties comprise preferably a total of at least 14 and preferably no more than 20, carbon atoms. In the surfactant system comprising more than one of these sulfate surfactants, the average total number of carbon atoms for the branched primary alkyl moieties is preferably within the range of from greater than 14.5 to about 17.5. Thus, the surfactant system preferably comprises at least one branched primary alkyl sulfate surfactant compound having a longest linear carbon chain of not less than 12 carbon atoms or not more than 19 carbon atoms, and the total number of carbon atoms including branching must be at least 14, and further the average total number of carbon atoms for the branched primary alkyl moiety is within the range of greater than 14.5 to about 17.5.
R, R1, and R2 are each independently selected from hydrogen and C1-C3 alkyl group (preferably hydrogen or C1-C2 alkyl, more preferably hydrogen or methyl, and most preferably methyl), provided R, R1, and R2 are not all hydrogen. Further, when z is 1, at least R or R1 is not hydrogen.
M is hydrogen or a salt forming cation depending upon the method of synthesis. Examples of salt forming cations are lithium, sodium, potassium, calcium, magnesium, quaternary alkyl amines having the formula 
wherein R3, R4, R5 and R6 are independently hydrogen, C1-C22 alkylene, C4-C22 branched alkylene, C1-C6 alkanol, C1-C22 alkenylene, C4-C22 branched alkenylene, and mixtures thereof. Preferred cations are ammonium (R3, R4, R5 and R6 equal hydrogen), sodium, potassium, mono-, di-, and trialkanol ammonium, and mixtures thereof. The monoalkanol ammonium compounds of the present invention have R3 equal to C1-C6 alkanol, R4, R5 and R6 equal to hydrogen; dialkanol ammonium compounds of the present invention have R3 and R4 equal to C1-C6 alkanol, R5 and R6 equal to hydrogen; trialkanol ammonium compounds of the present invention have R3, R4 and R5 equal to C1-C6 alkanol, R6 equal to hydrogen. Preferred alkanol ammonium salts of the present invention are the mono-, di- and tri-quaternary ammonium compounds having the formulas:
xe2x80x83H3N+CH2CH2OH, H2N+(CH2CH2OH)2, HN+(CH2CH2OH)3.
Preferred M is sodium, potassium and the C2 alkanol ammonium salts listed above; most preferred is sodium.
Further regarding the above formula, w is an integer from 0 to 13; x is an integer from 0 to 13; y is an integer from 0 to 13; z is an integer of at least 1; and w+x+y+z is an integer from 8 to 14.
A preferred mid-chain branched primary alkyl sulfate surfactant is, a C16 total carbon primary alkyl sulfate surfactant having 13 carbon atoms in the backbone and having 1, 2, or 3 branching units (i.e., R, R1 and/or R2) of in total 3 carbon atoms, (whereby thus the total number of carbon atoms is at least 16). Preferred branching units can be one propyl branching unit or three methyl branching units.
Another preferred surfactant system of the present invention have one or more branched primary alkyl sulfates having the formula 
wherein the total number of carbon atoms, including branching, is from 15 to 18, and when more than one of these sulfates is present, the average total number of carbon atoms in the branched primary alkyl moieties having the above formula is within the range of greater than 14.5 to about 17.5; R1 and R2 are each independently hydrogen or C1-C3 alkyl; M is a water soluble cation; x is from 0 to 11; y is from 0 to 11; z is at least 2; and x+y+z is from 9 to 13; provided R1 and R2 are not both hydrogen.
Preferably, the surfactant system comprises at least 20% by weight of the system, more preferably at least 60% by weight, even more preferably at least 90% by weight of the system, of a mid chain branched primary alkyl sulfates, preferably having R1 and R2 independently hydrogen or methyl, provided R1 and R2 are not both hydrogen; x+y is equal to 8, 9, or 10 and z is at least 2, whereby the average total number of carbon atoms in these sulfate surfactants is preferably from 15 to 17, more preferably from 16-17.
Furthermore, preferred surfactant systems are those, which comprise at least about 20%, more preferably at least 60%, even more preferably at least 905 by weight of the system, of one or more mid-chain branched alkyl sulfates having the formula: 
or mixtures thereof; wherein M represents one or more cations; a, b, d, and e are integers, a+b is from 10 to 16, d+e is from 8 to 14 and wherein further
when a+b=10, a is an integer from 2 to 9 and b is an integer from 1 to 8;
when a+b=11, a is an integer from 2 to 10 and b is an integer from 1 to 9;
when a+b=12, a is an integer from 2 to 11 and b is an integer from 1 to 10;
when a+b=13, a is an integer from 2 to 12 and b is an integer from 1 to 11;
when a+b=14, a is an integer from 2 to 13 and b is an integer from 1 to 12;
when a+b=15, a is an integer from 2 to 14 and b is an integer from 1 to 13;
when a+b=16, a is an integer from 2 to 15 and b is an integer from 1 to 14;
when d+e=8, d is an integer from 2 to 7 and e is an integer from 1 to 6;
when d+e=9, d is an integer from 2 to 8 and e is an integer from 1 to 7;
when d+e=10, d is an integer from 2 to 9 and e is an integer from 1 to 8;
when d+e=11, d is an integer from 2 to 10 and e is an integer from 1 to 9;
when d+e=12, d is an integer from 2 to 11 and e is an integer from 1 to 10;
when d+e=13, d is an integer from 2 to 12 and e is an integer from 1 to 11;
when d+e=14, d is an integer from 2 to 13 and e is an integer from 1 to 12;
whereby, when more than one of these sulfate surfactants is present in the surfactant system, the average total number of carbon atoms in the branched primary alkyl moieties having the above formulas is within the range of greater than 14.5 to about 17.5.
Preferred mono-methyl branched primary alkyl sulfates are selected from the group consisting of: 3-methyl pentadecanol sulfate, 4-methyl pentadecanol sulfate, 5-methyl pentadecanol sulfate, 6-methyl pentadecanol sulfate, 7-methyl pentadecanol sulfate, 8-methyl pentadecanol sulfate, 9-methyl pentadecanol sulfate, 10-methyl pentadecanol sulfate, 11-methyl pentadecanol sulfate, 12-methyl pentadecanol sulfate, 13-methyl pentadecanol sulfate, 3-methyl hexadecanol sulfate, 4-methyl hexadecanol sulfate, 5-methyl hexadecanol sulfate, 6-methyl hexadecanol sulfate, 7-methyl hexadecanol sulfate, 8-methyl hexadecanol sulfate, 9-methyl hexadecanol sulfate, 10-methyl hexadecanol sulfate, 11-methyl hexadecanol sulfate, 12-methyl hexadecanol sulfate, 13-methyl hexadecanol sulfate, 14-methyl hexadecanol sulfate, and mixtures thereof.
Preferred di-methyl branched primary alkyl sulfates are selected from the group consisting of: 2,3-methyl tetradecanol sulfate, 2,4-methyl tetradecanol sulfate, 2,5-methyl tetradecanol sulfate, 2,6-methyl tetradecanol sulfate, 2,7-methyl tetradecanol sulfate, 2,8-methyl tetradecanol sulfate, 2,9-methyl tetradecanol sulfate, 2,10-methyl tetradecanol sulfate, 2,11-methyl tetradecanol sulfate, 2,12-methyl tetradecanol sulfate, 2,3-methyl pentadecanol sulfate, 2,4-methyl pentadecanol sulfate, 2,5-methyl pentadecanol sulfate, 2,6-methyl pentadecanol sulfate, 2,7-methyl pentadecanol sulfate, 2,8-methyl pentadecanol sulfate, 2,9-methyl pentadecanol sulfate, 2,10-methyl pentadecanol sulfate, 2,11-methyl pentadecanol sulfate, 2,12-methyl pentadecanol sulfate, 2,13-methyl pentadecanol sulfate, and mixtures thereof.
The following branched primary alkyl sulfates comprising 16 carbon atoms and having one branching unit are examples of preferred branched surfactants useful in the present invention compositions:
5-methylpentadecylsulfate having the formula: 
The following branched primary alkyl sulfates comprising 17 carbon atoms and having two branching units are examples of preferred branched surfactants according to the present invention: 
Alkoxylated Nonionic Surfactant
Essentially any alkoxylated nonionic surfactants are suitable herein. The ethoxylated and propoxylated nonionic surfactants are preferred.
Preferred alkoxylated surfactants can be selected from the classes of the nonionic condensates of alkyl phenols, nonionic ethoxylated alcohols, nonionic ethoxylated/propoxylated fatty alcohols, nonionic ethoxylate/propoxylate condensates with propylene glycol, and the nonionic ethoxylate condensation products with propylene oxide/ethylene diamine adducts.
Nonionic Alkoxylated Alcohol Surfactant
Nonionic surfactant can be present in the detergent compositions. It may be preferred that the level of ethoxylated nonionic surfactants in the intimate mixture are below 10% by weight of the mixture, preferably even 5% by weight.
The condensation products of aliphatic alcohols with from 1 to 25 moles of alkylene oxide, particularly ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide, are suitable for use herein. The alkyl chain of the aliphatic alcohol can either be straight or branched, primary or secondary, and generally contains from 6 to 22 carbon atoms. Particularly preferred are the condensation products of alcohols having an alkyl group containing from 8 to 20 carbon atoms with from 2 to 10 moles of ethylene oxide per mole of alcohol.
Nonionic Polyhydroxy Fatty Acid Amide Surfactant
Polyhydroxy fatty acid amides suitable for use herein are those having the structural formula R2CONR1Z wherein : R1 is H, C1-C4 hydrocarbyl, 2-hydroxy ethyl, 2hydroxy propyl, ethoxy, propoxy, or a mixture thereof, preferable C1-C4 alkyl, more preferably C1 or C2 alkyl, most preferably C1 alkyl (i.e., methyl); and R2 is a C5-C31 hydrocarbyl, preferably straight-chain C5-C19 alkyl or alkenyl, more preferably straight-chain C9-C17 alkyl or alkenyl, most preferably straight-chain C11-C17 alkyl or alkenyl, or mixture thereof; and Z is a polyhydroxyhydrocarbyl having a linear hydrocarbyl chain with at least 3 hydroxyls directly connected to the chain, or an alkoxylated derivative (preferably ethoxylated or propoxylated) thereof Z preferably will be derived from a reducing sugar in a reductive amination reaction; more preferably Z is a glycityl.
Nonionic Fatty Acid Amide Surfactant
Suitable fatty acid amide surfactants include those having the formula: R6CON(R7)2 wherein R6 is an alkyl group containing from 7 to 21, preferably from 9 to 17 carbon atoms and each R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl, and xe2x80x94(C2H4O)xH, where x is in the range of from 1 to 3.
Nonionic Alkylpolysaccharide Surfactant
Suitable alkylpolysaccharides for use herein are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,647, Llenado, issued Jan. 21, 1986, having a hydrophobic group containing from 6 to 30 carbon atoms and a polysaccharide, e.g., a polyglycoside, hydrophilic group containing from 1.3 to 10 saccharide units.
Preferred alkylpolyglycosides have the formula:
R2O(CnH2nO)t(glycosyl)x
wherein R2 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkylphenyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkylphenyl, and mixtures thereof in which the alkyl groups contain from 10 to 18 carbon atoms; n is 2 or 3; t is from 0 to 10, and x is from 1.3 to 8. The glycosyl is preferably derived from glucose.
Amphoteric Surfactant
Suitable amphoteric surfactants for use herein include the amine oxide surfactants and the alkyl amphocarboxylic acids.
Suitable amine oxides include those compounds having the formula R3(OR4)xN0(R5)2 wherein R3 is selected from an alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, acylamidopropoyl and alkyl phenyl group, or mixtures thereof, containing from 8 to 26 carbon atoms; R4 is an alkylene or hydroxyalkylene group containing from 2 to 3 carbon atoms, or mixtures thereof, x is from 0 to 5, preferably from 0 to 3; and each R5 is an alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group containing from 1 to 3, or a polyethylene oxide group containing from 1 to 3 ethylene oxide groups. Preferred are C10-C18 alkyl dimethylamine oxide, and C10-18 acylamido alkyl dimethylamine oxide.
A suitable example of an alkyl aphodicarboxylic acid is Miranol(TM) C2M Conc. manufactured by Miranol, Inc., Dayton, N.J.
Zwitterionic Surfactant
Zwitterionic surfactants can also be incorporated into the detergent compositions in accord with the invention. These surfactants can be broadly described as derivatives of secondary and tertiary amines, derivatives of heterocyclic secondary and tertiary amines, or derivatives of quaternary ammonium, quaternary phosphonium or tertiary sulfonium compounds. Betaine and sultaine surfactants are exemplary zwitterionic surfactants for use herein.
Suitable betaines are those compounds having the formula R(Rxe2x80x2)2N+R2COOxe2x88x92 wherein R is a C6-C18 hydrocarbyl group, each R1 is typically C1-C3 alkyl, and R2 is a C1-C5 hydrocarbyl group. Preferred betaines are C12-18 dimethyl-ammonio hexanoate and the C10-18 acylamidopropane (or ethane) dimethyl (or diethyl) betaines. Complex betaine surfactants are also suitable for use herein.
Cationic Surfactants
Suitable cationic surfactants to be used herein include the quaternary ammonium surfactants. Preferably the quaternary ammonium surfactant is a mono C6-C16, preferably C6-C10 N-alkyl or alkenyl ammonium surfactants wherein the remaining N positions are substituted by methyl, hydroxyethyl or hydroxypropyl groups. Preferred are also the mono-alkoxylated and bis-alkoxylated amine surfactants.
Another suitable group of cationic surfactants which can be used in the detergent compositions or components thereof herein are cationic ester surfactants. The cationic ester surfactant is a, preferably water dispersible, compound having surfactant properties comprising at least one ester (i.e. xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94) linkage and at least one cationically charged group.
Suitable cationic ester surfactants, including choline ester surfactants, have for example been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,228,042, 4,239,660 and 4,260,529.
In one preferred aspect the ester linkage and cationically charged group are separated from each other in the surfactant molecule by a spacer group consisting of a chain comprising at least three atoms (i.e. of three atoms chain length), preferably from three to eight atoms, more preferably from three to five atoms, most preferably three atoms. The atoms forming the spacer group chain are selected from the group consisting of carbon, nitrogen and oxygen atoms and any mixtures thereof, with the proviso that any nitrogen or oxygen atom in said chain connects only with carbon atoms in the chain. Thus spacer groups having, for example, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 (i.e. peroxide), xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 linkages are excluded, whilst spacer groups having, for examplexe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 linkages are included. In a preferred aspect the spacer group chain comprises only carbon atoms, most preferably the chain is a hydrocarbyl chain.
Cationic Mono-alkoxylated Amine Surfactants
Highly preferred herein are cationic mono-alkoxylated amine surfactant preferably of the general formula I: 
wherein R1 is an alkyl or alkenyl moiety containing from about 6 to about 18 carbon atoms, preferably 6 to about 16 carbon atoms, most preferably from about 6 to about 14 carbon atoms; R2 and R3 are each independently alkyl groups containing from one to about three carbon atoms, preferably methyl, most preferably both R2 and R3 are methyl groups; R4 is selected from hydrogen (preferred), methyl and ethyl; Xxe2x88x92 is an anion such as chloride, bromide, methylsulfate, sulfate, or the like, to provide electrical neutrality; A is a alkoxy group, especially a ethoxy, propoxy or butoxy group; and p is from 0 to about 30, preferably 2 to about 15, most preferably 2 to about 8.
Preferably the ApR4 group in formula I has p=1 and is a hydroxyalkyl group, having no greater than 6 carbon atoms whereby the xe2x80x94H group is separated from the quaternary ammonium nitrogen atom by no more than 3 carbon atoms. Particularly preferred ApR4 groups are xe2x80x94CH2CH2OH, xe2x80x94H2CH2CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)OH and xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2OH, with xe2x80x94CH2CH2OH being particularly preferred. Preferred R1 groups are linear alkyl groups. Linear R1 groups having from 8 to 14 carbon atoms are preferred.
Another highly preferred cationic mono-alkoxylated amine surfactants for use herein are of the formula 
wherein R1 is C10-C18 hydrocarbyl and mixtures thereof, especially C10-C14 alkyl, preferably C10 and C12 alkyl, and X is any convenient anion to provide charge balance, preferably chloride or bromide.
As noted, compounds of the foregoing type include those wherein the ethoxy (CH2CH2O) units (EO) are replaced by butoxy, isopropoxy [CH(CH3)CH2O] and [CH2CH(CH3O] units (i-Pr) or n-propoxy units (Pr), or mixtures of EO and/or Pr and/or i-Pr units.
The levels of the cationic mono-alkoxylated amine surfactants used in detergent compositions of the invention is preferably from 0. 1% to 20%, more preferably from 0.2% to 7%, most preferably from 0.3% to 3.0% by weight of the composition.
Cationic Bis-alkoxylated Amine Surfactant
The cationic bis-alkoxylated amine surfactant preferably has the general formula II: 
wherein R1 is an alkyl or alkenyl moiety containing from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms, preferably 10 to about 16 carbon atoms, most preferably from about 10 to about 14 carbon atoms; R2 is an alkyl group containing from one to three carbon atoms, preferably methyl; R3 and R4 can vary independently and are selected from hydrogen (preferred), methyl and ethyl, Xxe2x88x92 is an anion such as chloride, bromide, methylsulfate, sulfate, or the like, sufficient to provide electrical neutrality. A and Axe2x80x2 can vary independently and are each selected from C1-C4 alkoxy, especially ethoxy, (i.e., xe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94), propoxy, butoxy and mixtures thereof; p is from 1 to about 30, preferably 1 to about 4 and q is from 1 to about 30, preferably 1 to about 4, and most preferably both p and q are 1.
Highly preferred cationic bis-alkoxylated amine surfactants for use herein are of the formula 
wherein R1 is C10-C18 hydrocarbyl and mixtures thereof, preferably C10, C12, C14 alkyl and mixtures thereof. X is any convenient anion to provide charge balance, preferably chloride. With reference to the general cationic bis-alkoxylated amine structure noted above, since in a preferred compound R1 is derived from (coconut) C12-C14 alkyl fraction fatty acids, R2 is methyl and ApR3 and Axe2x80x2qR4 are each monoethoxy.
Other cationic bis-alkoxylated amine surfactants useful herein include compounds of the formula: 
wherein R1 is C10-C18 hydrocarbyl, preferably C10-C14 alkyl, independently p is 1 to about 3 and q is 1 to about 3, R2 is C1-C3 alkyl, preferably methyl, and X is an anion, especially chloride or bromide.
Other compounds of the foregoing type include those wherein the ethoxy (CH2CH2O) units (EO) are replaced by butoxy (Bu) isopropoxy [CH(CH3)CH2O] and [CH2CH(CH3O] units (i-Pr) or n-propoxy units (Pr), or mixtures of EO and/or Pr and/or i-Pr units.
Crystalline Layered Silicate
The preferred crystalline layered silicate herein have the general formula
NaMSixO2x+1.yH2O
wherein M is sodium or hydrogen, x is a number from 1.9 to 4 and y is a number from 0 to 20. Crystalline layered sodium silicates of this type are disclosed in EP-A-0164514 and methods for their preparation are disclosed in DE-A-3417649 and DE-A-3742043. For the purpose of the present invention, x in the general formula above has a value of 2, 3 or 4 and is preferably 2. M is preferably H, K or Na or mixtures thereof, preferably Na. The most preferred material is xcex1-Na2Si2O5, xcex2-Na2Si2O5 or xcex4-Na2Si2O5, or mixtures thereof, preferably being at least 75% -Na2Si2O5, for example available from Clariant as NaSKS-6.
The crystalline layered silicate material, in particular of the formula Na2Si2O5 may optionally comprise other elements such as B, P, S, for example obtained by processes as described in EP 578986-B.
It may be preferred that the crystalline layered silicate is a coarse material having an weight average particle size above 150 microns, as measurable by sieving on Tyler sieves, or fine material of weight average particle size below 20 microns, Malvern Instruments SB.OC light scattering equipment.
It may also be preferred that at least 95% or even 98% or even 100% by weight of the crystalline layered silicate has a particle size of less than 102 microns or more preferably less than 88.2 microns or even less than 65.6 microns, whilst having a weight average particle size of more than 15.0 microns, preferably from 16.0 to 48.8 microns or even from 17.3 to 42.1 microns, as measured with a Malvern Instruments SB.OC light scattering equipment. Preferably, when the weight average particle is from 16.0 to 48.8 microns, at least 90% by weight of the particle has a particle size of from 17.3 to 88.2 and when the weight average particle is from 17.3 to 42.1 microns, at least 90% by weight of the particle has a particle size of from 23.3 to 76.0, as measured with a Malvern Instruments SB.OC light scattering equipment, according to the Malvern Instruments users manual.
It may be preferred that the crystalline layered silicate is ground material, preferably obtained by grinding in an air jet mill or ceramic ball mill coarse crystalline layered silicate material.
Detergent Compositions
Additional Detergent Ingredients
The compositions in accord with the invention and also the intimate mixture herein may contain additional detergent components. The precise nature of these additional components, and levels of incorporation thereof will depend on the physical form of the composition or the intimate mixture, and the precise nature of the washing operation for which it is to be used.
The compositions of the invention preferably contain one or more additional detergent components selected from bleaches, bleach catalysts, alkalinity systems, additional builders, organic polymeric compounds, enzymes, suds suppressors, lime soap, dispersants, soil suspension and anti-redeposition agents soil releasing agents, perfumes, brightners, photobleaching agents and additional corrosion inhibitors.
Perhydrate Bleaches
A preferred additional components of the compositions or intimate mixtures herein is a perhydrate bleach, such as metal perborates, metal percarbonates, particularly the sodium salts. Perborate can be mono or tetra hydrated. Sodium percarbonate has the formula corresponding to 2Na2CO3.3H2O2, and is available commercially as a crystalline solid.
Potassium peroxymonopersulfate, sodium per is another optional inorganic perhydrate salt of use in the detergent compositions herein.
Organic Peroxyacid Bleaching System
A preferred feature of the composition or intimate mixtures herein is an organic peroxyacid bleaching system. In one preferred execution the bleaching system contains a hydrogen peroxide source and an organic peroxyacid bleach precursor compound. The production of the organic peroxyacid occurs by an in situ reaction of the precursor with a source of hydrogen peroxide. Preferred sources of hydrogen peroxide include inorganic perhydrate bleaches, such as the perborate bleach of the claimed invention. In an alternative preferred execution a preformed organic peroxyacid is incorporated directly into the composition. Compositions containing mixtures of a hydrogen peroxide source and organic peroxyacid precursor in combination with a preformed organic peroxyacid are also envisaged.
Peroxyacid Bleach Precursor
Peroxyacid bleach precursors are compounds which react with hydrogen peroxide in a perhydrolysis reaction to produce a peroxyacid. Generally peroxyacid bleach precursors may be represented as 
where L is a leaving group and X is essentially any functionality, such that on perhydroloysis the structure of the peroxyacid produced is 
Peroxyacid bleach precursor compounds are preferably incorporated at a level of from 0.5% to 20% by weight, more preferably from 1% to 15% by weight, most preferably from 1.5% to 10% by weight of the detergent compositions.
Suitable peroxyacid bleach precursor compounds typically contain one or more N- or O-acyl groups, which precursors can be selected from a wide range of classes. Suitable classes include anhydrides, esters, imides, lactams and acylated derivatives of imidazoles and oximes. Examples of useful materials within these classes are disclosed in GB-A-1586789. Suitable esters are disclosed in GB-A-836988, 864798, 1147871, 2143231 and EP-A-0170386.
Leaving Groups
The leaving group, hereinafter L group, must be sufficiently reactive for the perhydrolysis reaction to occur within the optimum time frame (e.g., a wash cycle). However, if L is too reactive, this activator will be difficult to stabilize for use in a bleaching composition.
Preferred L groups are selected from the group consisting of: 
and mixtures thereof, wherein R1 is an alkyl, aryl, or alkaryl group containing from 1 to 14 carbon atoms, R3 is an alkyl chain containing from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, R4 is H or R3, and Y is H or a solubilizing group. Any of R1, R3 and R4 may be substituted by essentially any functional group including, for example alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, amine, nitrosyl, amide and ammonium or alkyl ammmonium groups.
The preferred solubilizing groups are xe2x80x94SO3xe2x88x92M+, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x88x92M+, xe2x80x94SO4xe2x88x92M+, xe2x80x94N+(R3)4Xxe2x88x92 and O less than xe2x80x94N(R3)3 and most preferably xe2x80x94SO3xe2x88x92M+ and xe2x80x94CO2xe2x88x92M+ wherein R3 is an alkyl chain containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, M is a cation which provides solubility to the bleach activator and X is an anion which provides solubility to the bleach activator. Preferably, M is an alkali metal, ammonium or substituted ammonium cation, with sodium and potassium being most preferred, and X is a halide, hydroxide, methylsulfate or acetate anion.
Alkyl Percarboxylic Acid Bleach Precursors
Alkyl percarboxylic acid bleach precursors form percarboxylic acids on perhydrolysis. Preferred precursors of this type provide peracetic acid on perhydrolysis.
Preferred alkyl percarboxylic precursor compounds of the imide type include the N-,N,N1N1 tetra acetylated alkylene diamines wherein the alkylene group contains from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, particularly those compounds in which the alkylene group contains 1, 2 and 6 carbon atoms. Tetraacetyl ethylene diamine (TAED) is particularly preferred. The TAED is preferably not present in the agglomerated particle of the present invention, but preferably present in the detergent composition, comprising the particle.
Other preferred alkyl percarboxylic acid precursors include sodium 3,5,5-tri-methyl hexanoyloxybenzene sulfonate (iso-NOBS), sodium nonanoyloxybenzene sulfonate (NOBS), sodium acetoxybenzene sulfonate (ABS) and pentaacetyl glucose.
Amide Substituted Plkyl Peroxyacid Precursors
Amide substituted alkyl peroxyacid precursor compounds are suitable herein, including those of the following general formulae: 
wherein R1 is an alkyl group with from 1 to 14 carbon atoms, R2 is an alkylene group containing from 1 to 14 carbon atoms, and R5 is H or an alkyl group containing 1 to 10 carbon atoms and L can be essentially any leaving group. Amide substituted bleach activator compounds of this type are described in EP-A-0170386.
Perbenzoic Acid Precursor
Perbenzoic acid precursor compounds provide perbenzoic acid on perhydrolysis. Suitable O-acylated perbenzoic acid precursor compounds include the substituted and unsubstituted benzoyl oxybenzene sulfonates, and the benzoylation products of sorbitol, glucose, and all saccharides with benzoylating agents, and those of the imide type including N-benzoyl succinimide, tetrabenzoyl ethylene diamine and the N-benzoyl substituted ureas. Suitable imidazole type perbenzoic acid precursors include N-benzoyl imidazole and N-benzoyl benzimidazole. Other useful N-acyl group-containing perbenzoic acid precursors include N-benzoyl pyrrolidone, dibenzoyl taurine and benzoyl pyroglutamic acid.
Cationic Peroxyacid Precursors
Cationic peroxyacid precursor compounds produce cationic peroxyacids on perhydrolysis.
Typically, cationic peroxyacid precursors are formed by substituting the peroxyacid part of a suitable peroxyacid precursor compound with a positively charged functional group, such as an ammonium or alkyl ammmonium group, preferably an ethyl or methyl ammonium group. Cationic peroxyacid precursors are typically present in the solid detergent compositions as a salt with a suitable anion, such as a halide ion.
The peroxyacid precursor compound to be so cationically substituted may be a perbenzoic acid, or substituted derivative thereof, precursor compound as described hereinbefore. Alternatively, the peroxyacid precursor compound may be an alkyl percarboxylic acid precursor compound or an amide substituted alkyl peroxyacid precursor as described hereinafter.
Cationic peroxyacid precursors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,904,406; 4,751,015; 4,988,451; 4,397,757; 5,269,962; 5,127,852; 5,093,022; 5,106,528; U.K. 1,382,594; EP 475,512, 458,396 and 284,292; and in JP 87-318,332.
Examples of preferred cationic peroxyacid precursors are described in UK Patent Application No. 9407944.9 and U.S. patent application Nos. 08/298,903, 08/298,650, 08/298,904 and 08/298,906.
Suitable cationic peroxyacid precursors include any of the ammonium or alkyl ammonium substituted alkyl or benzoyl oxybenzene sulfonates, N-acylated caprolactams, and monobenzoyltetraacetyl glucose benzoyl peroxides. Preferred cationic peroxyacid precursors of the N-acylated caprolactam class include the trialkyl amnnonium methylene benzoyl caprolactams and the trialkyl ammonium methylene alkyl caprolactams.
Benzoxazin Organic Peroxyacid Precursors
Also suitable are precursor compounds of the benzoxazin-type, as disclosed for example in EP-A-332,294 and EP-A-482,807, particularly those having the formula: 
wherein R1 is H, alkyl, alkaryl; aryl, or arylalkyl.
Preformed Organic Peroxyacid
The detergent composition may contain, in addition to, or as an alternative to, an organic peroxyacid bleach precursor compound, a preformed organic peroxyacid, typically at a level of from 1% to 15% by weight, more preferably from 1% to 10% by weight of the composition.
A preferred class of organic peroxyacid compounds are the amide substituted compounds of the following general formulae: 
wherein R1 is an alkyl, aryl or alkaryl group with from 1 to 14 carbon atoms, R2 is an alkylene, arylene, and alkarylene group containing from 1 to 14 carbon atoms, and R5 is H or an alkyl, aryl, or alkaryl group containing 1 to 10 carbon atoms. Amide substituted organic peroxyacid compounds of this type are described in EP-A-0170386.
Other organic peroxyacids include diacyl and tetraacylperoxides, especially diperoxydodecanedioc acid, diperoxytetradecanedioc acid and diperoxyhexadecanedioc acid. Mono- and diperazelaic acid, mono- and diperbrassylic acid and N-phthaloylaminoperoxicaproic acid are also suitable herein.
Bleach Catalyst
The composition can contain a transition metal containing bleach catalyst.
One suitable type of bleach catalyst is a catalyst system comprising a transition metal cation of defined bleach catalytic activity, such as copper, iron or manganese cations, an auxiliary metal cation having little or no bleach catalytic activity, such as zinc or aluminum cations, and a sequestrant having defined stability constants for the catalytic and auxiliary metal cations, particularly ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid, ethylenediaminetetra(methylenephosphonic acid) and water-soluble salts thereof. Such catalysts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,243.
Other types of bleach catalysts include the manganese-based complexes disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,246,621 and 5,244,594. Preferred examples of these catalysts include MnIV2(u-O)3(1,4,7-trimethyl-1,4,7-triazacyclononane)2-(PF6)2, MnIII2(u-O)1(u-OAc)2(1,4,7-trimethyl-1,4,7triazacyclononane)2-(ClO4)2, MnIV4(u-O)6(1,4,7triazacyclononane)2-(ClO4)2,MnIIIMnIV4(u-O)1(u-OAc)2-(1,4,7-trimethyl-1,4,7-triazacyclononane)4-(ClO4)3, and mixtures thereof. Others are described in European patent application publication no. 549,272. Other ligands suitable for use herein include 1,5,9-trimethyl-1,5,9-triazacyclododecane, 2-methyl-1,4,7-triazacyclononane, 2-methyl-1,4,7-triazacyclononane, 1,2,4,7-tetramethyl-1,4,7-triazacyclononane, and mixtures thereof.
The bleach catalysts useful herein may also be selected as appropriate for the present invention. For examples of suitable bleach catalysts see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,246,612 and 5,227,084. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,416 which teaches mononuclear manganese (IV) complexes such as Mn(1,4,7-trimethyl-1,4,7-triazacyclononane)(OCH3)3xe2x88x92(PF6).
Still another type of bleach catalyst, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,606, is a water-soluble complex of manganese (III), and/or (IV) with a ligand which is a non-carboxylate polyhydroxy compound having at least three consecutive Cxe2x80x94OH groups. Preferred ligands include sorbitol, iditol, dulsitol, mannitol, xylithol, arabitol, adonitol, meso-erythritol, meso-inositol, lactose, and mixtures thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,611 teaches a bleach catalyst comprising a complex of transition metals, including Mn, Co, Fe, or Cu, with an non-(macro)-cyclic ligand. Said ligands are of the formula: 
wherein R1, R2, R3, and R4 can each be selected from H, substituted alkyl and aryl groups such that each R1xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94R2 and R3xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94R4 form a five or six-membered ring. Said ring can further be substituted. B is a bridging group selected from O, S. CR5R6, NR7 and Cxe2x95x90O, wherein R5, R6, and R7 can each be H, alkyl, or aryl groups, including substituted or unsubstituted groups. Preferred ligands include pyridine, pyridazine, pyrimidine, pyrazine, imidazole, pyrazole, and triazole rings. Optionally, said rings may be substituted with substituents such as alkyl, aryl, alkoxy, halide, and nitro. Particularly preferred is the ligand 2,2xe2x80x2-bispyridylamine. Preferred bleach catalysts include Co, Cu, Mn, Fe,-bispyridylmethane and -bispyridylamine complexes. Highly preferred catalysts include Co(2,2xe2x80x2-bispyridylamine)Cl2, Di(isothiocyanato)bispyridylamine-cobalt (II), trisdipyridylamine-cobalt(II) perchlorate, Co(2,2-bispyridylamine)2O2 ClO4,Bis-(2,2xe2x80x2-bispyridylamine) copper(II) perchlorate, tris(di-2-pyridylamine) iron(II) perchlorate, and mixtures thereof.
Other examples include binuclear Mn complexed with tetra-N-dentate and bi-N-dentate ligands, including N4MnIII(u-O)2MnIVN4)+ and [Bipy2MnIII(u-O)2MnIVbipy2]-(CIO4)3.
Other bleach catalysts are described, for example, in European patent application, publication no. 408,131 (cobalt complex catalysts), European patent applications, publication nos. 384,503, and 306,089 (metallo-porphyrin catalysts), U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,455 (manganese/multidentate ligand catalyst), U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,748 and European patent application, publication no. 224,952, (absorbed manganese on aluminosilicate catalyst), U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,845 (aluminosilicate support with manganese and zinc or magnesium salt), U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,373 (manganese/ligand catalyst), U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,557 (ferric complex catalyst), German Pat. specification 2,054,019 (cobalt chelant catalyst) Canadian 866,191 (transition metal-containing salts), U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,243 (chelants with manganese cations and non-catalytic metal cations), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,455 (manganese gluconate catalysts).
The bleach catalyst is typically used in a catalytically effective amount in the compositions and processes herein. By xe2x80x9ccatalytically effective amountxe2x80x9d is meant an amount which is sufficient, under whatever comparative test conditions are employed, to enhance bleaching and removal of the stain or stains of interest from the target substrate. The test conditions will vary, depending on the type of washing appliance used and the habits of the user. Some users elect to use very hot water; others use warm or even cold water in laundering operations. Of course, the catalytic performance of the bleach catalyst will be affected by such considerations, and the levels of bleach catalyst used in fully-formulated detergent and bleach compositions can be appropriately adjusted. As a practical matter, and not by way of limitation, the compositions and processes herein can be adjusted to provide on the order of at least one part per ten million of the active bleach catalyst species in the aqueous washing liquor, and will preferably provide from about 1 ppm to about 200 ppm of the catalyst species in the wash liquor. To illustrate this point further, on the order of 3 micromolar manganese catalyst is effective at 40xc2x0 C., pH 10 under European conditions using perborate and a bleach precursor. An increase in concentration of 3-5 fold may be required under U.S. conditions to achieve the same results.
Additioanl Builder Material
Water-Soluble Builders
The compositions or the intimate mixtures herein may preferably contain a water-soluble builder compound, typically present in detergent compositions at a level of from 1% to 80% by weight, preferably from 10% to 60% by weight, most preferably from 15% to 40% by weight of the composition.
The detergent compositions of the invention may comprise phosphate-containing builder material, preferably comprises tetrasodium pyrophosphate or even more preferably anhydrous sodium tripolyphosphate, present at a level of from 0.5% to 60%, more preferably from 5% to 50%, more preferably from 8% to 40. It may be preferred that the composiitons are free of phosphate-containing builder material.
Suitable water-soluble builder compounds include the water soluble monomeric polycarboxylates, or their acid forms, homo or copolymeric polycarboxylic acids or their salts in which the polycarboxylic acid comprises at least two carboxylic radicals separated from each other by not more that two carbon atoms, borates, and mixtures of any of the foregoing.
The carboxylate or polycarboxylate builder can be momomeric or oligomeric in type although monomeric polycarboxylates are generally preferred for reasons of cost and performance.
Suitable carboxylates containing one carboxy group include the water soluble salts of lactic acid, glycolic acid and ether derivatives thereof. Polycarboxylates containing two carboxy groups include the water-soluble salts of succinic acid, malonic acid, (ethylenedioxy) diacetic acid, maleic acid, diglycolic acid, tartaric acid, tartronic acid and fumaric acid, as well as the ether carboxylates and the sulfinyl carboxylates. Polycarboxylates or their acids containing three carboxy groups include, in particular, water-soluble citrates, aconitrates and citraconates as well as succinate derivatives such as the carboxymethyloxysuccinates described in British Patent No. 1,379,241, lactoxysuccinates described in British Patent No. 1,389,732, and aminosuccinates described in Netherlands Application 7205873, and the oxypolycarboxylate materials such as 2-oxa-1,1,3-propane tricarboxylates described in British Patent No. 1,387,447. The most preferred polycarboxylic acid containing three carboxy groups is citric acid, preferably present at a level of from 0.1% to 15%, more preferably from 0.5% to 8% by weight of the composition.
Polycarboxylates containing four carboxy groups include oxydisuccinates disclosed in British Patent No. 1,261,829, 1,1,2,2-ethane tetracarboxylates, 1,1,3,3-propane tetracarboxylates and 1,1,2,3-propane tetracarboxylates. Polycarboxylates containing sulfo substituents include the sulfosuccinate derivatives disclosed in British Patent Nos. 1,398,421 and 1,398,422 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,448, and the sulfonated pyrolysed citrates described in British Patent No. 1,439,000. Preferred polycarboxylates are hydroxycarboxylates containing up to three carboxy groups per molecule, more particularly citrates.
The parent acids of the monomeric or oligomeric polycarboxylate chelating agents or mixtures thereof with their salts, e.g. citric acid or citrate/citric acid mixtures are also contemplated as useful builder components.
It may be preferred that the polymeric or oligomeric polycarboxylates are present at levels of less than 5%, preferably less than 3% or even less than 2% or even 0% by weight of the compositions.
Borate builders; as well as builders containing borate-forming materials that can produce borate under detergent storage or wash conditions are useful water-soluble builders herein.
Insoluble Builder Compound
The compositions or intimate mixtures herein may contain an insoluble builder compound, but preferably only present at a level of from 0% to 25% by weight, most preferably from 0% to 15% weight of the composition, or even 0% to 10% by weight of the composition.
Examples of largely water insoluble builders include the sodium aluminosilicates.
Suitable aluminosilicate zeolites have the unit cell formula Naz[(AlO2)z(SiO2)y]. xH2O wherein z and y are at least 6; the molar ratio of z to y is from 1.0 to 0.5 and x is at least 5, preferably from 7.5 to 276, more preferably from 10 to 264. The aluminosilicate material are in hydrated form and are preferably crystalline, containing from 10% to 28%, more preferably from 18% to 22% water in bound form.
The aluminosilicate zeolites can be naturally occurring materials, but are preferably synthetically derived. Synthetic crystalline aluminosilicate ion exchange materials are available under the designations Zeolite A, Zeolite B, Zeolite P, Zeolite X, Zeolite HS and mixtures thereof. Zeolite A has the formula:
Na12[AlO2)12(SiO2)12].xH2O
wherein x is from 20 to 30, especially 27. Zeolite X has the formula Na86[(AlO2)86(SiO2)106].276H2O.
Another preferred aluminosilicate zeolite is zeolite MAP builder. Zeolite MAP is described in EP 384070A (Unilever). It is defined as an alkali metal alumino-silicate of the zeolite P type having a silicon to aluminium ratio not greater than 1.33, preferably within the range from 0.9 to 1.33 and more preferably within the range of from 0.9 to 1.2.
Of particular interest is zeolite MAP having a silicon to aluminium ratio not greater than 1.15 and, more particularly, not greater than 1.07.
In a preferred aspect the zeolite MAP detergent builder has a particle size, expressed as a d50 value of from 1.0 to 10.0 micrometres, more preferably from 2.0 to 7.0 micrometres, most preferably from 2.5 to 5.0 micrometres.
The d50 value indicates that 50% by weight of the particles have a diameter smaller than that figure. The particle size may, in particular be determined by conventional analytical techniques such as microscopic determination using a scanning electron microscope or by means of a laser granulometer. Other methods of establishing d50 values are disclosed in EP 384070A.
Heavy Metal Ion Sequestrant
Heavy metal ion sequestrant are also useful additional ingredients herein. By heavy metal ion sequestrant it is meant herein components which act to sequester (chelate) heavy metal ions. These components may also have calcium and magnesium chelation capacity, but preferentially they show selectivity to binding heavy metal ions such as iron, manganese and copper.
Heavy metal ion sequestrants are generally present at a level of from 0.005% to 10%, preferably from 0.1% to 5%, more preferably from 0.25% to 7.5% and most preferably from 0.3% to 2% by weight of the compositions.
Suitable heavy metal ion sequestrants for use herein include organic phosphonates, such as the amino alkylene poly (alkylene phosphonates), alkali metal ethane 1-hydroxy disphosphonates and nitrilo trimethylene phosphonates.
Preferred among the above species are diethylene triamine penta (methylene phosphonate), ethylene diamine tri (methylene phosphonate) hexamethylene diamine tetra (methylene phosphonate) and hydroxy-ethylene 1,1diphosphonate, 1,1hydroxyethane diphosphonic acid and 1,1hydroxyethane dimethylene phosphonic acid.
Other suitable heavy metal ion sequestrant for use herein include nitrilotriacetic acid and polyaminocarboxylic acids such as ethylenediaminotetracetic acid, ethylenediamine disuccinic acid, ethylenediamine diglutaric acid, 2-hydroxypropylenediamine disuccinic acid or any salts thereof.
Other suitable heavy metal ion sequestrants for use herein are iminodiacetic acid derivatives such as 2-hydroxyethyl diacetic acid or glyceryl imino diacetic acid, described in EP-A-317,542 and EP-A-399,133. The iminodiacetic acid-N-2-hydroxypropyl sulfonic acid and aspartic acid N-carboxymethyl N-2-hydroxypropyl -3-sulfonic acid sequestrants described in EP-A-516,102 are also suitable herein. The xcex2-alanine-N,Nxe2x80x2-diacetic acid, aspartic acid-N,Nxe2x80x2-diacetic acid, aspartic acid-N-monoacetic acid and iminodisuccinic acid sequestrants described in EP-A-509,382 are also suitable.
EP-A-476,257 describes suitable amino based sequestrants. EP-A-510,331 describes suitable sequestrants derived from collagen, keratin or casein. EP-A-528,859 describes a suitable alkyl iminodiacetic acid sequestrant. Dipicolinic acid and 2-phosphonobutane-1,2,4-tricarboxylic acid are alos suitable. Glycinamide-N,Nxe2x80x2-disuccinic acid (GADS), ethylenediamine-N-Nxe2x80x2-diglutaric acid (EDDG) and 2-hydroxypropylenediamine-N-Nxe2x80x2-disuccinic acid (HPDDS) are also suitable.
Especially preferred are diethylenetriamine pentacetic acid, ethylenediamine -N,Nxe2x80x2-disuccinic acid (EDDS) and 1,1 hydroxyethane diphosphonic acid or the alkali metal, alkaline earth metal, ammonium, or substituted ammonium salts thereof, or mixtures thereof.
Enzyme
Another preferred ingredient useful herein is one or more additional enzymes.
Preferred additional enzymatic materials include the commercially available lipases, cutinases, amylases, neutral and alkaline proteases, cellulases, endolases, esterases, pectinases, lactases and peroxidases conventionally incorporated into detergent compositions. Suitable enzymes are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,570 and 3,533,139.
Preferred commercially available protease enzymes include those sold under the tradenames Alcalase, Savinase, Primase, Durazym, and Esperase by Novo Industries A/S (Denmark), those sold under the tradename Maxatase, Maxacal and Maxapem by Gist-Brocades, those sold by Genencor International, and those sold under the tradename Opticlean and Optimase by Solvay Enzymes. Protease enzyme may be incorporated into the compositions in accordance with the invention at a level of from 0.0001% to 4% active enzyme by weight of the composition.
Preferred amylases include, for example, xcex1-amylases obtained from a special strain of B licheniformis, described in more detail in GB-1,269,839 (Novo). Preferred commercially available amylases include for example, those sold under the tradename Rapidase by Gist-Brocades, and those sold under the tradename Termamyl, Duramyl and BAN by Novo Industries A/S. Highly preferred amylase enzymes maybe those described in PCT/US 9703635, and in WO95/26397 and WO96/23873.
Amylase enzyme may be incorporated into the composition in accordance with the invention at a level of from 0.0001% to 2% active enzyme by weight of the composition.
Lipolytic enzyme may be present at levels of active lipolytic enzyme of from 0.0001% to 2% by weight, preferably 0.001% to 1% by weight, most preferably from 0.001% to 0.5% by weight of the compositions.
The lipase may be fungal or bacterial in origin being obtained, for example, from a lipase producing strain of Humicola sp., Thermomyces sp. or Pseudomonas sp. including Pseudomonas pseudoalcalipenes or Pseudomas fluorescens. Lipase from chemically or genetically modified mutants of these strains are also useful herein. A preferred lipase is derived from Pseudomonas pseudoalcaligenes, which is described in Granted European Patent, EP-B-0218272.
Another preferred lipase herein is obtained by cloning the gene from Humicola lanuginosa and expressing the gene in Aspergillus oryza, as host, as described in European Patent Application, EP-A-0258 068, which is commercially available from Novo Industri A/S, Bagsvaerd, Denmark, under the trade name Lipolase. This lipase is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,414, Huge-Jensen et al, issued Mar. 7, 1989.
Organic Polymeric Compound
Organic polymeric compounds are preferred additional components of the compositions herein or the intimate mixtures herein, where they may act such as to bind the intimate mixture components together.
By organic polymeric compound it is meant herein essentially any polymeric organic compound commonly used as binder, dispersants, and anti-redeposition and soil suspension agents in detergent compositions, including any of the high molecular weight organic polymeric compounds described as clay flocculating agents herein, including quaternised ethoxylated (poly) amine clay-soil removal/anti-redeposition agent in accord with the invention.
Organic polymeric compound is typically incorporated in the detergent compositions of the invention at a level of from 0.01% to 30%, preferably from 0.1% to 15%, most preferably from 0.5% to 10% by weight of the compositions.
Examples of organic polymeric compounds include the water soluble organic homo- or co-polymeric polycarboxylic acids or their salts in which the polycarboxylic acid comprises at least two carboxyl radicals separated from each other by not more than two carbon atoms. Polymers of the latter type are disclosed in GB-A-1,596,756. Examples of such salts are polyacrylates of MWt 1000-5000 and their copolymers with maleic anhydride, such copolymers having a molecular weight of from 2000 to 100,000, especially 40,000 to 80,000.
The polyamino compounds are useful herein including those derived from aspartic acid such as those disclosed in EP-A-305282, EP-A-305283 and EP-A-351629.
Terpolymers containing monomer units selected from maleic acid, acrylic acid, polyaspartic acid and vinyl alcohol, particularly those having an average molecular weight of from 5,000 to 10,000, are also suitable herein.
Other organic polymeric compounds suitable for incorporation in the detergent compositions herein include cellulose derivatives such as methylcellulose, carboxymethylcellulose, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose and hydroxyethylcellulose.
Further useful organic polymeric compounds are the polyethylene glycols, particularly those of molecular weight 1000-10000, more particularly 2000 to 8000 and most preferably about 4000.
Highly preferred polymeric components herein are cotton and non-cotton soil release polymer according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,451, Scheibel et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,807, Gosselink et al., and in particular according to U.S. application Ser. No.60/051517.
Another organic compound, which is a preferred clay dispersant/anti-redeposition agent, for use herein, can be the ethoxylated cationic monoamines and diamines of the formula: 
wherein X is a nonionic group selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C4 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl ester or ether groups, and mixtures thereof, a is from 0 to 20, preferably from 0 to 4 (e.g. ethylene, propylene, hexamethylene) b is 1 or 0; for cationic monoamines (b=0), n is at least 16, with a typical range of from 20 to 35; for cationic diamines (b=1), n is at least about 12 with a typical range of from about 12 to about 42.
Other dispersants/anti-redeposition agents for use herein are described in EP-B-011965 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,659,802 and 4,664,848.
Suds Suppressing System
The detergent compositions of the invention, when formulated for use in machine washing compositions, may comprise a suds suppressing system present at a level of from 0.01% to 15%, preferably from 0.02% to 10%, most preferably from 0.05% to 3% by weight of the composition.
Suitable suds suppressing systems for use herein may comprise essentially any known antifoam compound, including, for example silicone antifoam compounds and 2-alkyl alcanol antifoam compounds.
By antifoam compound it is meant herein any compound or mixtures of compounds which act such as to depress the foaming or sudsing produced by a solution of a detergent composition, particularly in the presence of agitation of that solution.
Particularly preferred antifoam compounds for use herein are silicone antifoam compounds defined herein as any antifoam compound including a silicone component. Such silicone antifoam compounds also typically contain a silica component. The term xe2x80x9csiliconexe2x80x9d as used herein, and in general throughout the industry, encompasses a variety of relatively high molecular weight polymers containing siloxane units and hydrocarbyl group of various types. Preferred silicone antifoam compounds are the siloxanes, particularly the polydimethylsiloxanes having trimethylsilyl end blocking units.
Other suitable antifoam compounds include the monocarboxylic fatty acids and soluble salts thereof. These materials are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,347, issued Sep. 27, 1960 to Wayne St. John. The monocarboxylic fatty acids, and salts thereof, for use as suds suppressor typically have hydrocarbyl chains of 10 to 24 carbon atoms, preferably 12 to 18 carbon atoms. Suitable salts include the alkali metal salts such as sodium, potassium, and lithium salts, and ammonium and alkanolammonium salts.
Other suitable antifoam compounds include, for example, high molecular weight fatty esters (e.g. fatty acid triglycerides), fatty acid esters of monovalent alcohols, aliphatic C18-C40 ketones (e.g. stearone) N-alkylated amino triazines such as tri- to hexa-alkylmelamines or di- to tetra alkyldiamine chlortriazines formed as products of cyanuric chloride with two or three moles of a primary or secondary amine containing 1 to 24 carbon atoms, propylene oxide, bis stearic acid amide and monostearyl di-alkali metal (e.g. sodium, potassium, lithium) phosphates and phosphate esters.
A preferred suds suppressing system comprises:
(a) antifoam compound, preferably silicone antifoam compound, most preferably a silicone antifoam compound comprising in combination
(i) polydimethyl siloxane, at a level of from 50% to 99%, preferably 75% to 95% by weight of the silicone antifoam compound; and
(ii) silica, at a level of from 1% to 50%, preferably 5% to 25% by weight of the silicone/silica antifoam compound;
wherein said silica/silicone antifoam compound is incorporated at a level of from 5% to 50%, preferably 10% to 40% by weight;
(b) a dispersant compound, most preferably comprising a silicone glycol rake copolymer with a polyoxyalkylene content of 72-78% and an ethylene oxide to propylene oxide ratio of from 1:0.9 to 1:1. 1, at a level of from 0.5% to 10%, preferably 1% to 10% by weight; a particularly preferred silicone glycol rake copolymer of this type is DCO544, commercially available from DOW Corning under the tradename DCO544;
(c) an inert carrier fluid compound, most preferably comprising a C16-C18 ethoxylated alcohol with a degree of ethoxylation of from 5 to 50, preferably 8 to 15, at a level of from 5% to 80%, preferably 10% to 70%, by weight;
A highly preferred particulate suds suppressing system is described in EP-A-0210731 and comprises a silicone antifoam compound and an organic carrier material having a melting point in the range 50xc2x0 C. to 85xc2x0 C., wherein the organic carrier material comprises a monoester of glycerol and a fatty acid having a carbon chain containing from 12 to 20 carbon atoms. EP-A-0210721 discloses other preferred particulate suds suppressing systems wherein the organic carrier material is a fatty acid or alcohol having a carbon chain containing from 12 to 20 carbon atoms, or a mixture thereof, with a melting point of from 45xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C.
Other highly preferred suds suppressing systems comprise polydimethylsiloxane or mixtures of silicone, such as polydimethylsiloxane, aluminosilicate and polycarboxylic polymers, such as copolymers of laic and acrylic acid.
Polymeric Dye Transfer Inhibiting Agents
The compositions herein may also comprise from 0.01% to 10%, preferably from 0.05% to 0.5% by weight of polymeric dye transfer inhibiting agents.
The polymeric dye transfer inhibiting agents are preferably selected from polyamine N-oxide polymers, copolymers of N-vinylpyrrolidone and N-vinylimidazole, polyvinylpyrrolidonepolymers or combinations thereof, whereby these polymers can be cross-linked polymers.
Optical Brightener
The compositions herein also optionally contain from about 0.005% to 5% by weight of certain types of hydrophilic optical brighteners.
Hydrophilic optical brighteners useful herein include those having the structural formula: 
wherein R1 is selected from anilino, N-2-bis-hydroxyethyl and NH-2-hydroxyethyl; R2 is selected from N-2-bis-hydroxyethyl, N-2-hydroxyethyl-N-methylamino, morphilino, chloro and amino; and M is a salt-forming cation such as sodium or potassium.
When in the above formula, R1 is anilino, R2 is N-2-bis-hydroxyethyl and M is a cation such as sodium, the brightener is 4,4xe2x80x2,-bis[(4-anilino-6-(N-2-bis-hydroxyethyl)-s-triazine-2-yl)amino]-2,2xe2x80x2-stilbenedisulfonic acid and disodium salt. This particular brightener species is commercially marketed under the tradename Tinopal-UNPA-GX by Ciba-Geigy Corporation. Tinopal-CBS-X and Tinopal-UNPA-GX is the preferred hydrophilic optical brightener useful in the detergent compositions herein.
When in the above formula, R1 is anilino, R2 is N-2-hydroxyethyl-N-2-methylamino and M is a cation such as sodium, the brightener is 4,4xe2x80x2-bis[(4-anilino-6-(N-2-hydroxyethyl-N-methylamino)-s-triazine-2-yl)amino]2,2xe2x80x2-stilbenedisulfonic acid disodium salt. This particular brightener species is commercially marketed under the tradename Tinopal 5BM-GX by Ciba-Geigy Corporation.
When in the above formula, R1 is anilino, R2 is morphilino and M is a cation such as sodium, the brightener is 4,4xe2x80x2-bis[(4-anilino-6-morphilino-s-triazine-2-yl)amino]2,2xe2x80x2-stilbenedisulfonic acid, sodium salt. This particular brightener species are commercially marketed under the tradename Tinopal-DMS-X and Tinopal AMS-GX by Ciba Geigy Corporation.
Polymeric Soil Release Agent
Polymeric soil release agents, hereinafter xe2x80x9cSRAxe2x80x9d, can optionally be employed in the present compositions. If utilized, SRA""s will generally comprise from 0.01% to 10.0%, typically from 0.1% to 5%, preferably from 0.2% to 3.0% by weight, of the compositions.
Preferred SRA""s typically have hydrophilic segments to hydrophilize the surface of hydrophobic fibers such as polyester and nylon, and hydrophobic segments to deposit upon hydrophobic fibers and remain adhered thereto through completion of washing and rinsing cycles, thereby serving as an anchor for the hydrophilic segments. This can enable stains occurring subsequent to treatment with the SRA to be more easily cleaned in later washing procedures.
Preferred SRA""s include oligomeric terephthalate esters, typically prepared by processes involving at least one transesterification/oligomerization, often with a metal catalyst such as a titanium(IV) alkoxide. Such esters may be made using additional monomers capable of being incorporated into the ester structure through one, two, three, four or more positions, without, of course, forming a densely crosslinked overall structure.
Suitable SRA""s include a sulfonated product of a substantially linear ester oligomer comprised of an oligomeric ester backbone of terephthaloyl and oxyalkyleneoxy repeat units and allyl-derived sulfonated terminal moieties covalently attached to the backbone, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,451, Nov. 6, 1990 to J. J. Scheibel and E. P. Gosselink. Such ester oligomers can be prepared by: (a) ethoxylating allyl alcohol; (b) reacting the product of (a) with dimethyl terephthalate (xe2x80x9cDMTxe2x80x9d) and 1,2-propylene glycol (xe2x80x9cPGxe2x80x9d) in a two-stage transesterification/oligomerization procedure; and (c) reacting the product of (b) with sodium metabisulfite in water. Other SRA""s include the nonionic end-capped 1,2-propylene/polyoxyethylene terephthalate polyesters of U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,730, Dec. 8, 1987 to Gosselink et al., for example those produced by transesterification/oligomerization of poly(ethyleneglycol) methyl ether, DMT, PG and poly(ethyleneglycol) (xe2x80x9cPEGxe2x80x9d). Other examples of SRA""s include: the partly- and fully-anionic-end-capped oligomeric esters of U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,580, Jan. 26, 1988 to Gosselink, such as oligomers from ethylene glycol (xe2x80x9cEGxe2x80x9d), PG, DMT and Na-3,6-dioxa-8-hydroxyoctanesulfonate; the nonionic-capped block polyester oligomeric compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,857, Oct. 27. 1987 to Gosselink, for example produced from DMT, methyl (Me)-capped PEG and EG and/or PG, or a combination of DMT, EG and/or PG, Me-capped PEG and Na-dimethyl-5-sulfoisophthalate; and the anionic, especially sulfoaroyl, end-capped terephthalate esters of U.S. Pat. No.4,877,896, Oct. 31, 1989 to Maldonado, Gosselink et al., the latter being typical of SRA""s useful in both laundry and fabric conditioning products, an example being an ester composition made from m-sulfobenzoic acid monosodium salt, PG and DMT, optionally but preferably further comprising added PEG, e.g., PEG 3400.
SRA""s also include: simple copolymeric blocks of ethylene terephthalate or propylene terephthalate with polyethylene oxide or polypropylene oxide terephthalate, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,230 to Hays, May 25, 1976 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,929 to Basadur, Jul. 8, 1975; cellulosic derivatives such as the hydroxyether cellulosic polymers available as METHOCEL from Dow; the C1-C4 alkyl celluloses and C4 hydroxyalkyl celluloses, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,093, Dec. 28, 1976 to Nicol, et al.; and the methyl cellulose ethers having an average degree of substitution (methyl) per anhydroglucose unit from about 1.6 to about 2.3 and a solution viscosity of from about 80 to about 120 centipoise measured at 20xc2x0 C. as a 2% aqueous solution. Such materials are available as METOLOSE SM100 and METOLOSE SM200, which are the trade names of methyl cellulose ethers manufactured by Shin-etsu Kagaku Kogyo KK.
Additional classes of SRA""s include: (I) nonionic terephthalates using diisocyanate coupling agents to link polymeric ester structures, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,824, Violland et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,918 Lagasse et al.; and (II) SRA""s with carboxylate terminal groups made by adding trimellitic anhydride to known SRA""s to convert terminal hydroxyl groups to trimellitate esters. With the proper selection of catalyst, the trimellitic anhydride forms linkages to the terminals of the polymer through an ester of the isolated carboxylic acid of trimellitic anhydride rather than by opening of the anhydride linkage. Either nonionic or anionic SRA""s may be used as starting materials as long as they have hydroxyl terminal groups which may be esterified. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,524 Tung et al. Other classes include: (III) anionic terephthalate-based SRA""s of the urethane-linked variety, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,824, Violland et al.;
Other Optional Ingredients
Other optional ingredients suitable for inclusion in the compositions of the invention include perfumes, speckles, colours or dyes, filler salts, with sodium sulfate being a preferred filler salt.
Also, minor amounts (e.g., less than about 20% by weight) of neutralizing agents, buffering agents, phase regulants, hydrotropes, enzyme stabilizing agents, polyacids, suds regulants, opacifiers, anti-oxidants, bactericides and dyes, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,841 to Barrat et al., issued Aug. 25, 1981 (herein incorporated by reference), can be present.
Form of the Compositions
The composition of the invention can be made via a variety of methods, including dry-mixing, agglomerating, compaction, or spray-drying of the various compounds comprised in the detergent component, or mixtures of these techniques.
The compositions herein can take a variety of physical forms including liquid, but preferably solid forms such as tablet, flake, pastille and bar, and preferably granular or tablet forms.
The compositions in accord with the present invention can also be used in or in combination with bleach additive compositions, for example comprising chlorine bleach.
Detergent compositions herein, in particular laundry detergents, preferably have a bulk density of from 280 g/litre to 200 g/litre, or preferably from 300 g/litre or even 350 g/litre or 420 g/litre to 2000 g/litre or more preferably to 1500 g/litre or 100 g/litre or even to 700 g/litre.
Laundry Washing Method
Machine laundry methods herein typically comprise treating soiled laundry with an aqueous wash solution in a washing machine having dissolved or dispensed therein an effective amount of a machine laundry detergent composition in accord with the invention. By an effective amount of the detergent composition it is meant from 10 g to 300 g of product dissolved or dispersed in a wash solution of volume from 5 to 65 litres, as are typical product dosages and wash solution volumes commonly employed in conventional machine laundry methods.
The composition may also be formulated such that it is suitable for hard-surface cleaning or hand washing or for pre-treatment or soaking of soiled and stained fabrics.
Abbreviations Used in Examples
In the detergent compositions, the abbreviated component identifications have the following meanings: